Cendrillon - English Version
by Little Red Lion97
Summary: They took advantage of the broken heart of a poor peasant and gave her a chance. But this comes at a price. Fanfic based on Cendrillon- Vocaloid. Rukato / HenryJuri. R & R! (English Version)


**Notices:**

 **1- I do not speak English, but I've tried translating the fic for you. Great part with the help of my friend Polar Bear. Thank you for your help. Please do not look too much into grammar.**

 **2- Interactive fic. I do not own Digimon. (If otherwise we would already have Rukato 100% Cannon)**

 **3\. Appreciate and comment!**

 _ **Cendrillon - English Version**_

The carriage trembled, just like his body. Climbing on the rocks made her wonder if she was doing it right. Her memories were vague, every time she tried to remember, a gray cloud changed her more and more.

"Why ...?" She asked, her hands clasped close to his head. Nothing came except what was promised.

"It will be tonight," the deep voice of the masquerade sounded in the room. She felt her body diminish a little with each spoken syllable.

"Yes" she replied.

The cold eyes penetrated from behind the mask, seeing her slight shaking and her fists clenched. Decided to do it again.

"And you will?" He spoke more like a tidiness than he asked.

The girl in tattered clothes was shaking more, held her dress in the attempt to stop. There was no immediate response, and the masked man grunted.

In front of his face, the symbol of a bright moth appeared, and immediately made the same symbol appear in front of the girl's face, shining in tune.

Her hands stopped shaking, a petty grin sprang to his lips, her clothes changed and a black mask with red accents appeared on her face, covering only her eyes.

"I will, my lord" The masked man could feel his guts shaking with satisfaction.

The ringing of the bells, marking the signal of the feast, could be heard throughout the kingdom.

The hall was full, from nobles to commoners and orphans, an act of kindness granted by the king to these poor children.

The prince watched a little behind his parents opening the party with the first dance. Weddings in their time were very common, but kings were blessed finding love unwillingly in each other. Everyone knew this, everyone envied it, and their love could be seen in their gleaming eyes.

Takato thought he would like to be so lucky one day, find his love "unintentionally" and be happy. But he also gladly accepted the paths destined to give him (even if he was sure that destiny loves to preach to him), since he was a knight, and he would accept with open hearts all that was good for his people. Even if it meant marrying some unknown noble girl.

His gaze met with his friend Henry Wong, who gave him an encouraging nod and turned his attention to the beautiful young woman in a yellow dress and brown hair.

Takato sighed, knowing that these two would also have found true love in each other since the first time he had seen them together, when there was still nothing between them, and Henry had personally fetched an order for a banquet at his castle in the little There was in the next village.

What he did not expect was to find a beautiful young woman with amiable brown eyes waiting for him to deliver the order. Since then, what has happened is your imagination. But know that Henry was always a certain man and proposed correctly, facing his father and the father of the bride, at the risk of catching (by her father) and losing the title. Fortunately they both understood and now it was just waiting for the wedding date.

Takato was "very happy" in thinking he would have to wear more formal attire, but by the marriage of his best friend, he would do it and accept Juri Kato (soon Wong) as his newest sister.

He looked about him a little disinterestedly, the ball was taking place every year in the spring, and nothing new was ever happening. They were the same people, the same false smiles and lack of love, only lust and greed prowling the place.

Obviously his father thought he was among friends, but Takato had been taught to watch as a young man. And he knew the truth, the masks used at the ball were only a representation of their reality.

Thank you for speaking to all the nobles, he began to wander through the hall, stopping frequently for trivial conversations. Feeling a chill to blow her hair, she realized that the castle door was open and a beautiful young woman was standing in the doorway.

She followed directly to him as he, without looking away, went to meet her. The orchestra began to play again and standing in front of the young woman, he asked for his hand to dance, trying to flirt softly but with shaking hands, never remembering to have felt so nervous before.

The young woman looked at him and smiled sweetly, his heart leapt at the realization of how beautiful her smile was, accepting her proposal, she gently touched his hand to his and was automatically drawn onto the dance floor.

His right hand touched hers and his left was at her thin waist. Takato could not be more fastidious, her hair looked silky and shiny, loose at shoulder height, and especially red. A beautiful tone he could only compare at sunset.

His skin was white as marble, his hand small compared to his, but with a strong grip. He knew somehow that the girl was dangerous, not in the bad sense, but he knew she was strong and untamable. It matched perfectly with her simple red and black dress.

Simple for a noble, since there were few details, and that made Takato laugh, remembering what all the nobility's pirouettes did to try to look sophisticated, and the girl in front of him wearing only a long dress, gloves, mask and a tiara Of accessory in the head, had achieved all this, and still take breath _his._

The red-haired girl was embarrassed, at every spot he looked at, she could feel his skin tingle in response. For the first time she could admire him. He was tall, very tall compared to her, and strong, possibly because of the training he received.

His body looked like a warrior's, but it was not rude or abrupt. He was docile and careful. She realized that he was treating like a delicate lady, and she felt herself bubbling with anger. She was not a _lady_ , she squeezed her hand involuntarily and heard a squeak of pain, apologizing shortly.

More embarrassed yet, she decided only to admire him and take advantage of the unique chance he received. His hair was brown and long, reaching to his shoulders, bound by a rubber band.

He wore a very elegant black color, just like his mask. I would say that he was a prince, or even a king, just to see him around, but something broke. He could not say why, maybe his smile. A broad, white smile, docile and bright. It seemed to radiate light from his mouth ... and what a mouth. She thought for a moment what it would be like to kiss him and feel herself sew up his beard, brushing his face lightly.

It felt warm.

Pulling away the thought, he marveled at the most striking feature of it, his red eyes. It was a red she knew well ... a blood red. But there was no pain from them, they were pure, warm and lovely. Overflowing some feeling she no longer knew, but made her forget everything and sigh, want more and more to get lost in these eyes.

She did not know how to dance, but the way he led her made her forget it, forget the pain of her glass shoes, the strange feeling of wearing fine clothes and being roasted by "leaders" she'd never seen before. All her troubles were forgotten when he called her and she could get lost again in his warm eyes.

"Um, sorry, but I do not know your name yet ..." His face was slightly red, embarrassed, and a small smile on his lips, like someone who had done something without first asking permission.

"My name is Ruki" made it sound loud, in the hope that he would hear and not forget. Takato thought it was a beautiful, strong name, combining the two ends harmonically, as if it were a rose.

"It's a beautiful name" he said, smiling. "I swear I'll never forget you," he promised internally. Ruki gave a small, happy, embarrassed smile. Takato could not help but smile and think for the tenth time today about how beautiful that girl was.

The orchestra stopped ringing for a short pause. Ali Ruki realized that time had flown by, and wondered how much time he spent dancing with Takato. The last song had been one in which the partners changed, but they were not released once.

Ruki felt his heart bubble with joy. She got the beautiful prince's attention all to herself for a few moments ... but it was more than she hoped to achieve in her life.

"Find the man masked in the crowd" he whispered quietly.

His eyes widened as he met the man's eyes, no one seemed to notice him, his smile formed, and the moth symbol appeared on his face, causing another moth to appear in front of Ruki's face.

She felt something throw her feelings down, and the gray cloud began to wander again through her mind

"Um ... Takato?" Called down

"Yes?"

"Could we go somewhere less noisy? I have little time and wanted to enjoy it a bit more"

Takato felt nervous. Should I understand her words and think she wanted something more? Or was it just a lady wanting some peace?

Do not misunderstand. Many women have struggled to be alone with him and when they had a little opportunity ... they tried to "secure" some relationship with the prince. It was a temptation, not least because the most beautiful ladies had tried one night with him, but Takato never let himself be carried away, since none of them made his heart beat.

So he was nervous, for the first time he did not know if he could refuse anything of this beautiful young woman to ask him. Ruki, _Ruki_ he could feel the sweet taste in his mouth just thinking of pronouncing this name.

"Sure, I know a great place." She smiled, decided she was not the same as the others. Something inside him said that and that was what he wanted to believe. Like her, he also wanted to spend more time with her and escape the monotony of parties.

She accepted his hand and he led her to the stairs of the castle, passing through the crowd, it seemed as if everyone made room for them, Ruki felt uncomfortable, her eyes glaring at her, she could feel all the envy and anger of everyone at his Around them, looking at them, saw no faces, only the moth symbol accompanied by a comic smile.

His heart squeezed once more at the sight of the prince's silhouette.

Ruki marveled at the view on the terrace of the castle, the night was lit by a beautiful moon next to thousands of bright stars.

Takato smiled tenderly at the sight of her eyes shining. Has he ever spoken of your eyes? They were of amethyst color. They radiated a sweetness he had never seen before, a warm light. They were so beautiful that even the jewelry her mother owned could not compare.

Ruki turned and smiled like a child.

"It's beautiful, thank you for showing me this ... Takato"

The prince's heart leapt with joy. "Does she know my name?" "She knows my name!" She shouted mentally.

In the hall the orchestra began to play again, and Takato asked for his hand to dance once more, Ruki smiled gratefully and they began to waltz in the starlight.

She could feel the joy flooding her body, Takato had the most brilliant eyes and smile she had ever seen, and once again she fell in love with him.

Her heart had always belonged to him since she'd seen him play with another blue-haired boy around the castle 10 years ago.

Since then she has always been looking for an opportunity to see him, and over the years, those moments have been increasingly rare. The prince's vision was something she had stumbled into her heart. And every moment of this night will be marked throughout your being.

But she was not happy, she knew why she was here, the cold metal reminded her every moment, weighing like a ton.

His body began to tremble, Takato despaired of hearing a cry coming from her.

"Ruki?" He called almost imploring, "What happened? Did I do something wrong ?!"

Ruki looked at him and he could see her tears streaming down his thin face.

"No ... it's all my fault. Please do not let the midnight thrill ring ... please ... do not let midnight come"

Takato did not understand, what about midnight? He turned and saw the great tower clock, the minute hand moving slowly toward the youngest man, marking midnight.

Ruki's right hand trembled uncontrollably, and she reached for the small object.

"No! No! No ... !" She asked. Takato as he turned around felt a pang of pain on the left side of his chest, the little red blade now shining against the moonlight.

"So that was it ..." he thought, looking at the dagger tucked into his heart. He could hear Ruki screaming. That scream hurt more than the dagger piercing his heart.

Takato cradled her in his arms, touched his face and kissed her forehead.

"It's all right" he hugged her and she cried "I already knew ... it's okay, it's not your fault" he tried to calm her down.

Yes. He knew, he saw the man masked, he also saw the moth-shaped light on both of their faces. But he could not help but climb the stairs happily, something in his chest told him that everything would be all right, since she was the person _right_

If it was to die, was not it better to do it in the arms of his beloved? He did not want to make her cry.

His mask fell, showing Ruki his full face, when he kissed her, the moth symbol was destroyed and the dark mask turned to dust.

He can see the full face of his beloved, and God, she is beautiful! Happiness hit like a wave inside him.

"Then why?" She asked, if he knew, then why did he go with her !?

"Because I wanted one last dance ... with the person I love." He answered slowly, life going from his eyes slowly.

"You love Me?" Ruki for a moment, forgot to cry with sadness, and began to cry with joy.

"Yes, I already knew who you were ... the girl who saw me hidden ... and who always left me an apple after my training ... even though I knew I could eat anything I wanted ... while that It was your lunch. You were always there, and I always pretended I did not see it, sorry. "

"It's okay," she smiled, "knowing you knew ... it's enough for me"

"I always knew ... but now that I'm dying and I'm free of my bonds ... can I ask you something?" He was already on the floor, lying on Ruki's lap.

"Of course you can ... all for you my love .."

"I know it can be strange ... but Ruki, do you want to marry me? Do you want to be with me forever?"

Takato felt a little nervous, it was the first time he had asked for someone in marriage, but he did not want to go without trying.

Ruki's heart stopped. To marry Takato? This was a dream, a nightmare that somehow ... became a dream.

"Yes, I'll marry you! Takato, I love you." She spoke with all her heart. Takato smiled relieved.

"I love you too ..." Ruki crouched down and sealed his lips with his. Feeling the sweet tingling she imagined she would feel.

Takato's eyes gave her a last glint after they closed forever.

Ruki felt all his newly constructed heart being torn to pieces again. And she screamed. A silent cry that showed the pain of his soul.

She took the ring he carried in her hand. And held him tightly, underneath the masked man smiled, he had succeeded.

Ruki got up and headed for the stairs, without first glancing at the beautiful starry sky that decorated his last dance.

She knew they would meet again. At any moment.

"Wait for me ... Takato" she whispered sweetly.

But before that meeting, something had to be done. Yes, she would not let it be used that way.

Soon I'll be back ... _My dream boy._

 _END_

 **Hello again! And if you got here so thank you!**

 **What did you think gives history? It is a test, I have several archived that I will start posting with the objective of increasing the fandon of Digimon Tamers (and mainly, rukato).**


End file.
